Zhalya Mearyn
Zhalya Mearyn, also known by their Trollian handle caffeinatedComposer , is a Knight of Light and a fuchsia blood Troll . Their extended zodiac sign is Pipia, Sign of the Inquiring . Their horns are coral, that grew around and deformed what otherwise would have been traditionally shaped fuchsia blood horns, and eventually became a symbiote. Etymology "Zhalya" (IPA : /'zal.ja/) comes from a Shinajhon Næçmarö name born by a Queen of the Næçmar land of Llanajha. "Mearyn" (IPA : /mε.'arin/) means "of many bloods" in Verelyon, from "mear", meaning "blood". About Zhalya was not born on Alternia but on a planet conquered by the Alternian Empire under the rule of The Condesce . As a fuchsia blood , they are part of the Nautical Aristocracy. Zhalya has short green hair with an undercut, has an eyebrow and ear piercings, and wears fuchsia coloured glasses. Zhalya used to be one of the Heiresses to the Alternian Throne, but shunned the title very early on. Zhalya's strife specibus is bladekind. They primarily use three knives: Metsem (IPA : /'mε.tsεm/, meaning "Night" in Aśna), Kvalian (IPA : /'kva.ljan/, meaning "Splinter" in Shinajhon Næçmarö), and a kukri named Kālī (IPA : /kɑːliː/, from Sanskrit "kālī", feminine form of kālā, “black” ). Before entering the Medium , Zhalya died under mysterious circumstances, leaving a scar across their left eye. Saenor Tulsim , their session's jade blood and former matesprit , revived them as a rainbow drinker . Upon entering, Zhalya arrives on their planet , the Land of Mushrooms and Prisms (LOMAP). Zhalya is a system (called chaoticAsymmetry) with four other headmates: *'Sekmet Estrif (cynicalAntipathy CA): 'Aquanius , violet Witch of Hope *'Tsaira Kayyal:' Gemsci , gold Mage of Life *'Arwain Enoras:' Virra , jade Seer of Mind *'Aphaea Narqis:' Scorittanius , cerulean Thief of Void Session Players Zhalya's session had 12 players. Not including themself, they were: *'Hazgar Foryst' (glumTemperance GT) was the burgundy blood and Mage of Space (Prospit ) of the session. His dancestor was Dalfad Foryst , Prince of Space , and their extended zodiac sign was Argo, Sign of the Zenith . *'Brunev Visent' (aptAnchoress AA) was the bronze blood and Witch of Doom (Derse ) of the session. Her dancestor was Kurosa Visent , Knight of Doom , and their extended zodiac sign was Taurmini, Sign of the Hermit . *'Galena Mebsut' (conceptualToken CT) was the gold blood and Prince of Heart (Derse ) of the session. His dancestor was Lagren Mebsut , Rogue of Heart , and their extended zodiac sign was Gemo, Sign of the Wit . *'Elodim Porras' (consecutiveAether CA) was the lime blood and Heir of Void (Prospit ) of the session. His dancestor was Xantos Porras , Bard of Void , and their extended zodiac sign was Canittanius, Sign of the Romantic . *'Priona Nimmet '' '(genesisAdjusted GA)'' was the olive blood and Maid of Mind (Prospit ) of the session. Her dancestor was Lurusa Nimmet , Page of Mind , and their extended zodiac sign was Lera, Sign of the Chameleon . *'Saenor Tulsim ' (gladdeningGuardian GG) was the jade blood and Thief of Life (Derse ) of the session. Her dancestor was Kasyus Tulsim , Witch of Life , and their extended zodiac sign was Virsces, Sign of the Roborant . *'Mekazi Karala' (abjuredTenebrose AT) was the teal blood and Seer of Hope (Prospit ) of the session. His dancestor was Milaaz Karala , Thief of Hope , and their extended zodiac sign was Libnius, Sign of the Certain . *'Elurid Lanita '' '(tasselbackTarantula TT) was the cerulean blood and Page of Blood (Derse ) of the session. His dancestor was 'Sedias Lanita' , Seer of Blood , and their extended zodiac sign was Scorcen, Sign of the Uniter . *'Acodus Desmat' ''(apparentCompetition AC) was the indigo blood and Rogue of Rage (Derse ) of the session. His dancestor was Pomera Desmat , Mage of Rage , and their extended zodiac sign was Sagiborn, Sign of the Rampant . *'Narkas Largos' (telltaleComposure TC) ''was the purple blood and Bard of Breath (Prospit ) of the session. Her dancestor was 'Enekia Largos' , Sylph of Breath , and their extended zodiac sign was Caprius, Sign of the Climber . *'Nagami Calion' ''(crataegusGainsaying CG) ''was the violet blood and Sylph of Time (Prospit ) of the session. Her dancestor was 'Konaga Calion' , Maid of Time , and their extended zodiac sign was Aquarist, Sign of the Renegade . Relationships *'Saenor Tulsim :' matesprit (''deceased in the Medium '') *'Nagami Calion :' moirail *'Feferi Peixes :' matesprit (''separated when Zhalya entered the Medium '') *'Her Abstruse Calamity:' ancestor *'Zephra Mearyn :' dancestor *'Zephra 's Ancestor:' pre-scratch self *'Gl'bgolyb :' lusus (''up until Zhalya's first death) Typing Style Zhalya's typing quirk uses capitalisation and punctuation. They replace: *"h" by ")(" *"E" by "-E" *"s" by "5" (as a nod to their birthdate being 05/05 and also their system being comprised of five headmates) *"q" by "?" (as a reference to their extended zodiac sign being the Sign of the Inquiring '') *capital "W" by "VV" *"5" (the digit) by "five" (''only when it may cause confusion) They also use smilies that have a tiara and goggles, like "38)", and rarely use fish and nautical puns. They sometimes use emoticons that use some sort of "v" shape, like ":>", as a nod the "s" being a "5", since "5" in Roman numerals is "V". Whenever they use several punctuation signs, it is usually five of them (an ellipsis would be "....." instead of "..."). Zhalya cusses a lot but says "vuck" as "5ome 5ort of ironic 5elf-cen5or5)(ip". Zhalya used to type in fuchsia (web colour) but now uses another shade of fuchsia called fandango . Trivia *Zhalya entered the Medium at the age of 10 sweeps (22 Earth years). *It is known for certain that their ancestor , Her Abstruse Calamity, is still alive despite the Condesce ruling the Alternian Empire . It is not known, however, where she is hiding. *Zhalya is terrified of their dancestor . *They use fish and nautifcal puns only to reveal that they are being mischievous. *Just like Feferi , Zhalya doesn't seem to feel the urge to murder other fuchsia bloods . On the contrary, they seem to instantly feel fond of them. *Zhalya seems to instantly and unexplicably distrust indigo and purple bloods , despite acknowledging themself on several occasion that "Narka5 i5 actually pretty vuckin c)(ill". *Their denizen was Cetus , the denizen of Rose Lalonde and Vriska Serket − two Heroes of Light . *Their lusus , Gl'bgolyb , was transferred from their home planet to Alternia to become Feferi 's lusus after their first death. *Zhalya is the only Heiress ever to not have been culled after coming of age, not only due to them having shunned the title but also doing so as a rainbow drinker after their first death. *Zhalya is a trans, non-binary, stone butch lesbian. *They are a music producer/composer. Their main instruments are guitar, bass, and the piano. *They are very interested in languages and linguistics. *The mushrooms on Zhalya's planet, are Tricholoma , a genus commonly called "Knight Mushrooms" from the order Agaricales , also known as "gilled mushrooms". As such they are both a reference to their class and their blood colour . Prisms refract Light , Zhalya's aspect. The acronym of the planet's name (LOMAP) is also a nod to Zhalya being a Light player; maps being associated with treasure hunts and thus, indirectly, pirates, which in Homestuck is associated with Vriska Serket , another Light player. *Zhalya is left-handed. *They are a strong type one. Kin List *Thuringwethil (from J.R.R. Tolkien 's The Silmarillion ) *Brimid (atramentalThorn AT) (OC) *Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter (from Sailor Moon ) *Haruka Ten'ō/Sailor Uranus (celestialCrown CC) (from Sailor Moon ) *Undyne (from Undertale ) *Alice Deane (from Joseph Delaney 's The Wardstone Chronicles ) *Utena Tenjō (from Shōjo Kakumei Utena ) *Sucy Manbavaran (sucyManbavaran SM) (from Little Witch Academia ) *Probably quite a few unnamed Elves and/or Maiar from J.R.R. Tolkien's legendarium (has kin memories of the Gardens of Lórien, Alqualondë, and Gondolin; possibly other places too). *Peridot (from Steven Universe) *???? (from ?????????????????????) Category:Users